Dreams Do Come True
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Haileys dreams come true. Shes an ABA student...will she make it into ABC???
1. Lady Luck And The Audition

Prologue  
Lady Luck And The Audition  
  
A large group of people walked out the double doors of the dance studio, which held auditions for the American Ballet Academy. Among them was a teenage girl, about eighteen years old, with red - almost auburn hair - pulled up neatly into a bun. Her bangs hung around the side of her face, a little past her eyes.   
  
"Well? Hailey did you get in?" an impatient brunette girl questioned her best friend.   
  
Hailey stood there with a small grin on her face. She knew Erin was as anxious as she had been while she waited to see if she made it into the Academy. The suspense was agonizing for Erin, as the eager expression on her face displayed, who wanted to know what went on behind the closed doors.   
  
"Yes I did!" Hailey squealed with excitement as she embraced her best friend in a hug,   
  
"Oh my God!!! You got IN!!! Good for you!" Erin exclaimed, congratulating her friend. She noticed Hailey's mom, whom promised to be here for her daughter, was no where to be seen. "Where's your mom? Didn't she come?"  
  
"No, she's at home sleeping because they called her in for work on her night off," Hailey told her, with a hint of anger in he voice. "Oh well. Like I care," she said, pretending it didn't hurt her.  
  
Erin, being the good friend, didn't push Hailey into talking about a sensitive subject, so she switched to another, more innocent subject. "So when do you leave for New York?"   
  
Hailey looked at Erin with sadness in her eyes, "I leave for New York in a week."  
  
"Well a weeks better than tomorrow," Erin said trying to sound happy, but was dying inside. Her best friend in the world was moving to New York. "Hey we only live in Pennsylvania. I'll come visit you on weekends." 


	2. Collision Insurance

Chapter 1  
Collision Insurance  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually here," Hailey said quietly to herself. She stood there staring up at the giant building with a sign that read 'American Ballet Company, American Theater Academy, American Ballet Academy'. While concentrating on a slip of paper, that had her dorm room written on it, she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm SO sorry," she quickly said, stressing the importance of so, as she looked up.  
  
  
Her eyes landed on a guy about her age. As she looked him over from head to toe, she saw he had beautiful blue eyes, a warm and sincere smile, and dark brown, almost black hair, spiked up softly.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He assured her as his eyes never left her face. "You must be new here," the mystery man come to the conclusion, after glancing at her matching luggage at her feet.   
  
"Yeah, I had my audition last week in Pennsylvania and...tada...here I am," she laughed, as she nervously tried to sum up her story. "My names Hailey," she introduced herself, with an out stretched hand, which he took.   
  
"Charlie. I'm a member of the Company here," he answered her unasked question.   
  
"Wow. Congratulations. That must be great."  
  
"Yeah it is," Charlie told her with a smile. "I can help you find your dorm, after we get you checked in, since I was heading there myself," he offered his knowledge of the school to her, as he politely picked up the larger of her two suitcases.  
  
Once inside the large building Charlie walked Hailey to the front desk.   
  
The woman behind the desk noticed the couple and immediately asked, "Can I help you?" She noticed that the man looked familiar and realized it was Charlie. "Good after noon Charlie," she smiled to him.   
  
"Hi Nancy, this is Hailey. She's a new student in ABA," Charlie offered up her information.   
  
"Can I see you dorm room slip?" Nancy questioned Hailey. Hailey complied with the woman's request. Nancy placed a key on the desktop. "Room 212 - second floor."   
  
"Thank you," Hailey smiled and grabbed the key off the desk.   
  
They were heading away from the desk and to the elevator, when Charlie decided to enlighten her on her roommate.   
  
"212. You'll be roommates with my friend Eva. [Should there be a new girl or do you think I should put Anna in with them?]   
  
"Eva," Hailey paused, "is she a member of the company too?"  
  
"Yeah, she is," he answered her as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to let them out.   
  
Hailey didn't know whether to turn right or left because either side of her was doors going all the way down the corridor. "Umm..." Hailey was about to ask where to turn when Charlie took hold of her empty hand.  
  
"This way. Make a right when you come out of the elevator." As Charlie was talking Hailey noticed the way the light flirtatiously danced across his lips. "And room 212," he said coming to a stop.   
  
Hailey used her key an opened the door to reveal an empty room. "I guess my roommates aren't here," she said, feeling stupid for stating the obvious fact. Charlie set down her suitcase for her. "Would you like to stay for a little bit?" Hailey nervously asked as she bit on her bottom lip.   
  
Charlie smiled at her before he answered. "I'm sorry but Jonathon asked to see me." As disappointed as he was he had to decline her invitation.   
  
"No, it's ok. No big deal," she shrugged it off.   
  
Charlie hesitated for a second. "Maybe we could get a cup of coffee tonight?"   
  
"I'd like that," Hailey happily agreed as a small smile crept across her face.   
  
"I'll meet you here around...say 6?" Charlie asked making sure the time was ok.   
  
"Sounds good. See you then," she said approvingly.   
  
"Bye," he said turning to head out but stopped just before exiting the room. "If you ever need anything I'm in room 227," he told her, and with that started to make his way to Jonathon's office. 


End file.
